Hoenn Champions
by Super Cool Panda
Summary: Yuki, Oki and Sasha begin their own Pokemon journeys through the Hoenn Region. Whilst they catch new Pokemon and gather badges, the forces of Team Aqua and Team Magma are at work.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki's House – Littleroot Town

The sun rose over the trees that surrounded Littleroot Town. As the rays of light made there way through the window of a two-storey house and onto the face of a boy.  
As the light got brighter he stirred and then rose.  
He had snow white hair, his eyes were a distinct ice blue and, despite his parents' protests, he had a tattooed face. A black diamond on his forehead; and two black war-paint stripes on each cheek.  
The boy, Yuki, was 17 and as he trudged his way to the bathroom right next to his bedroom, he made sure not to wake his parents who were in there own room down the hall, presumably still sleeping.  
He cleaned his face in the basin and brushed his hair.  
After that he went back to his bedroom and opened his curtains. He looked out the window, his family lived in the northern most house in Littleroot Town, so Yuki had a good view over the quaint village. He could see his friends' houses and Proffessor Birch's Pokèmon lab.  
As Yuki turned around his eyes glanced at the calendar near the door, Yuki rubbed his right eye and looked.  
"I completely forgot that was today," he mumbled to himself. He opened his wardrobe where he got out a white polo shirt, it had three black spots on it, Yuki couldn't remember if they'd been there when he bought it or if they were from his mucking around, either way he pulled it on over the long sleeved black shirt he'd worn to bed.  
He was about to pull on a pair of jeans when he noticed he had a new message on his PokèNav, he opened it and read it.

_Get up, it's today_

_March 1 2010  
__06.34am_

"Bloody vampire," thought Yuki knowing the message was from his friend Oki. "How can he text at this time of the morning?"  
Yuki replied to the message and continued to get ready. All the while thinking how today would be the first day of his own Pokèmon Journey!

* * *

Streets of Littleroot Town

A blaze of vermilion hair, that's what people, would describe it as. Oki was 17, like Yuki, he was wearing a long black trench coat. And why? 'Well, why the hell not,' was what he'd say to anyone who asked him.  
Oki was on his way to Professor Birch's Laboratory, he was to begin his Pokemon Journey that day along with Yuki and their friend Sasha.  
He had risen at around seven that morning as usual. The trio were due to be at the lab by 10 O'clock, it was presently 9:35.  
"Plenty of time," thought Oki, as he continued on his way.  
Oki's vermilion hair really made him stand out in a crowd. It hung down like dog-ears on either side of his pale skinned face. Then at the back, he'd styled it to pan out like a flower. Whenever anyone saw it for the first time their heads would turn and stare, Oki took no notice.  
Oki passed by Yuki's house; of course he had been heading in the opposite direction to the Lab. He looked up towards Yuki's window, the curtain were drawn.  
"Dammit, he's gotta open 'em more often," thought Oki. He turned around and headed towards the lab.  
He took out his PokèNav to see if Yuki had responded to his message. He had.

_I know, see you at lab_

_March 1 2010  
__6:42am_

Oki passed back by his own house then saw Sasha's coming towards him. He looked up at her window. The curtains were drawn; tighter than Yuki's. "I don't think she'll ever forget that time when we were 12," he remembered the time she'd caught him looking through her window; he hadn't meant to, it was just accidental.  
"Sasha will probably already be on her way," thought Oki. He began to walk towards the southern end of town, but before he'd gone around he spun around, a few metres back was Yuki walking down in the same direction.  
"Morning," said Yuki as he caught up to Oki.  
"You're late," said Oki.  
Yuki looked around. "We aren't at the lab yet," he pointed out.  
The two of them locked eyes and then, turned and bolted towards the lab.

* * *

Prof. Birch's Research Lab

Like Yuki and Oki, Sasha was 17. She had spiky black hair that reached her shoulders; it was currently tied in a ponytail. Her tanned face was framed by bang that would often get in her eyes, much to her annoyance. She was wearing a tight fitting black shirt that showed off her fit body. One her lower half she wore baggy grey jeans held up by a brown leather belt. On her hands was a pair of black half gloves with grey cuffs.  
She was leaning against the wall of Proffessor Birch's research Lab. She took out her PokèNav to check the time. "9.58," she thought. "They should be here soon."  
No sooner were these words out of her mouth then she heard footsteps and heavy breathing. She looked to her right and saw Yuki and Oki running towards the lab, when at last they arrived Yuki fell to his knees, Oki just fully collapsed and lay on the ground for a while.  
"I won," said Yuki.  
"It was a draw," said Oki, trying to regain some of his lost dignity.  
"Yeah but was at least able to keep my torso vertical," smirked Yuki.  
Sasha sighed as the two boys she called friends began to squabble. At last she lost patience. "Just shut up," she said. "The professor should be here soon."  
The boys both quietened down at that.  
Oki moved the conversation along. "You guys know which one you want?' he asked.  
Yuki considered. "Out of Treeko, Torchic and Mudkip hmm…" he thought for a moment. "Not really sure, guess I'll just wait and see which ones you guys pick."  
"I'll probably be choosing Mudkip," said Sasha. "After all a water type will have an advantage at the Rustburo Gym, and that's where I plan to head first. What about you Oki?"  
"Torchic all the way," said Oki excitedly. "After all, it suits me."  
Yuki looked at his friend's hair. "Yeah your right," he said blatantly. "I guess that leaves Treeko for me," he said. "But it doesn't really matter, I can always catch a water and fire type later one."  
"So you're already thinking which Pokemon your going to capture as well?" asked Oki.  
"Of course he is," joked Sasha. "After all he's been planning on one ever since we watched the Elite Four Challenge back when we were 12."  
The trio all chuckled and cast their minds back to that day.

**Warning: Flash Back!**

In 2005 Yuki, Oki and Sasha had been at Sasha's house watching the Elite Four Challenge. It was on every Year, the winner of that years Pokèmon League would be given the honour of battling four powerful trainers know as the Elite Four. They would then have to battle the previous Champion; if they managed to do that then they would become the new one.  
That year saw Wallace the Gym Leader of the Sootoplis Gym battling. His powerful team of Water Type Pokèmon managed to wash up Sydney's Dark Type Pokèmon. Then they even to defeat Phoebe, the master of Ghost Type Pokèmon.  
Normally trainers found it hard to get this far since healing between the matches was not allowed. Hence this was the first time the Trio had seen the third member.  
She wore a long purple dress and had long Blonde hair. Her name was Glacia and she used Ice Type Pokèmon.  
Wallace's and her own Sealeo's did battle, eventually coming to a draw. After that Glacia called her second Pokemon, a large clump of Rock with horns surrounded by Ice, known as a Glalie. Upon seeing the Pokemon Yuki was overwhelmed, he found the Pokèmon to be interesting. He didn't know why but he had had a fascination for Glalie, and the entire range of Ice Type Pokèmon, ever since.

**Warning: Back To the Present!**

"Yeah, ever since then you've wanted to catch, no more like: Been obsessed with Glalie," laughed Oki.  
"You even had your face tattooed like one," Sasha added.  
Yuki wasn't amused. "For starters this was your idea Oki," said Yuki indicating the marks on his face.  
"I was drunk," said Oki in defence.  
"So was I," said Yuki. "You could've talked us out of it," he said to Sasha.  
"Well I didn't think you'd go through with it," said Sasha. "Where'd you find someone to tattoo your face at eleven o'clock at night anyway."  
"That was on the trip we took to Lilycove," Yuki reminded her. "It was hard not to find someone to do it."  
Just then a man wearing a white lab coat appeared. He had brown hair, and clearly hadn't shaved for some time.  
"Ah, hello you three," he said. "I guess you're all rearing to go."  
"Morning Professor Birch," said Sasha.

The trio had been helping Professor Birch with his research since they were 15. He had recently decided that to find out more about Pokemon they should go on their own Pokèmon journeys. "You'll gain valuable experience," he'd said, and the three had agreed.  
Professor Birch took three PokèBalls from his bag and placed them on the table.  
"I'm sure you all have an idea of which one you'd like?" He asked.  
"Yes," said Sasha and stepped forward. She looked at the PokèBalls, looking through the somewhat transparent red top at the little creatures inside.  
"This one," she said grabbing the one on the right. She pressed the button and out come a blue four-legged Pokèmon with a fin on it's head and orange star shaped growths on it's checks.  
"Mudkip," she said. And walked over to Sasha, she rubbed head against the girl's leg. "Mudkip," she said again.  
"It's cute," said Sasha kindly and picked up the Mudfish Pokemon.  
"_Foolish human,"_ muttered Oki darkly. _"Cuteness has nothing to do with it, only destructive power."  
_"You say something Oki?" asked Yuki.  
"Err... Um," Oki coughed. "Tickle in my throat."  
Sasha walked back over to the boys.  
"I've forgotten why we started hanging out with him," Yuki whispered to Sasha as Oki went to choose his Pokemon.  
"I've forgotten why I started hanging out with you," Sasha replied.  
Oki chose the ball that had been in the middle and opened it. An orange chick Pokèmon appeared and looked around, it pecked at the ground curiously.  
"It's cute," said Oki bending down and letting it peck his hand, holding back a few cries of pain.  
"My turn," said Yuki, he picked up the remaining ball and released the Pokemon inside. A green Wood Gecko appeared on his shoulder, it hard yellow eyes and a large dark green tail that it swung, hitting Yuki in the back of the head.  
"Hey," Yuki said to the Pokemon. "What was that for!"  
Professor Birch laughed and then said. "So now that you have your Pokemon, here are your PokeDexes." He took out a green, red and blue machine. He handed one to each of the trio. "Each time you see a Pokemon, its data shall be automatically recorded in the PokeDex.  
The trio looked at their new Pokemon and gadgets, then at each other.

As they exited the lab Sasha popped the question they'd all been thinking. "So, which of us will be able to earn all 8 badges first?" she chuckled.  
"Well then," said Yuki. "We shall see."  
Oki smiled. "Of course, we'll have to leave Littleroot first."  
So the three new trainers each went home to pack before departing for Route 101.


	2. Chapter 2

Oldale Town Pokemon Centre

That afternoon the trio had left Littleroot Town and arrived were all currently exploring separate parts around Oldale Town.  
Oki was in the town itself, looking around.  
He was currently in the Pokemon Centre, his Torchic running around chasing the other Pokemon.  
"Hehehe," he chuckled. "Little terror. _It will be perfect for my plans."_ At the last part Torchic at his trainer inquisitively. "Um, nothing," said Oki.  
After a while Oki decided to look around some more. Just as he was leaving the Centre an old man came up to him.  
"Hello young lad," he said. "I see you're a Pokemon Trainer."  
"Umm, No sh*t Sherlock," said Oki.  
The man hadn't seemed to have heard the last part. "Well, would you like a Pokemon egg." He took a Pokemon Egg out of his bag and handed it to Oki. Then he quickly walked away.  
Oki was stunned. "Okay," he thought and put an ear to the egg. "Doesn't seem to be a bomb or anything. Could come in handy when it hatches."  
Torchic jumped onto his shoulder and tried to peck the egg.  
"No!" said Oki slapping his beak. "Wait til it hatches!"  
Just then, the egg started to shake.  
"Huh?" thought Oki.  
The egg cracked and then a small Togepi was sitting in Oki's palm.  
"Togepi," it said.  
"It's so," thought Oki, trying to find the word. "CUTE!"  
Torchic began to wonder if his trainer 'all there' in the head.  
Oki put the Togepi down on the bench and dug around in the inner pockets of his trench coat, which double as a bag. At last he found what he was looking for.  
"Okay Togepi," he said holding a PokeBall. The small egg Pokemon looked up with curiosity in his eyes.  
"Toge?"  
Oki put the PokeBall in front of it and he tapped it, it opened and Togepi was absorbed in a flash of red energy.

* * *

Route 101

Sasha meanwhile was on Route 101, trying to work out which of the Pokemon to catch.  
"Poochyena's cute," she thought. "But a bit hard to train, Zigzagoon could come in handy with its Pick Up ability, but they don't really learn many good attacks."  
Just then a small blue Shinx walked into the clearing and began to snooze on the grass.  
"An electric type," thought Sasha. "They're pretty cool."  
She stepped forwards and the Shinx saw her, it got back on its feet, ready to fight.  
"Alright then," said Sasha. "Mudkip, Go!"  
Mudkip ran from Sasha's side and was now eyeing down the Shinx. "Kip," she said menacingly.  
"Mudkip use Mud Slap!" ordered Sasha.  
"Mud-KIP!" said Mudkip, slapping the ground with her tail and making mud fly at the Shinx.  
"Shinx!" Cried the Pokemon as it was hit between the eyes. It retaliated by running towards Mudkip.  
"Tackle it," instructed Sasha.  
Mudkip hit Shinx head on both tackles scoring hits.  
"Now Water Gun should do it!" Sasha, was getting excited.  
Mudkip shot a stream of water from her mouth. Striking Shinx in the said.  
"And now," said Sasha taking out a PokeBall. "PokeBall. Go!"  
She threw the capsule towards the Shinx; it bumped its head before opening and absorbing the Shinx as transparent red energy.  
The ball began to rock back and fourth on the grass, until it stopped.  
Sasha stared at it. "So, did it work?" she wondered. Mudkip walked up to the ball and tapped it curiously. "Seems to have been captured." She checked the Pokedex and a Captured screen appeared. "Guess so," she thought. "I caught a Pokemon," She thought proudly.

* * *

Route 103

The Zigzagoon tackled Treeko once again. "Use pound!" Ordered Yuki. Treeko just stared at the wild Zigzagoon before jumping at Yuki and slapping him across the face.  
The Zigzagoon laughed before running of back into the trees.  
Yuki sat up and looked at Treeko, a clear look of anger on his face. "If you do that one more time," he started. "I'm going to kill you." He said the last part with the utmost calmness.  
Then he started to try and appeal to Treeko. "Come on, we're friends right? Right…" he found it was hard to convince someone when he didn't even believe his own statement. "Well if you help me catch another Pokemon, we could have more friends."  
Treeko turned away and ignored him. Just then a Starly flew in and landed on Yuki's white hair. That was the final straw. Yuki grabbed the Starly and threw it to the ground.  
"ICH LIEBE DICH!"  
The Starly lay there, dazed and confused, and utterly scared off the angry human towering over it yelling at it in German.  
Yuki pulled out a PokeBall and pegged it into the ground, and the Starly.  
The ball opened, absorbed the Starly, and rocked back and fourth, until.  
Ding.  
The PokeBall stopped wobbling and Yuki settled down enough to notice he'd captured the Starly. "Awesome," he thought excitedly yet surprised.

* * *

Rustburo City

The man wore a strange red hoodie; it had horns on it. As he walked through Rustburo City, heads turned and people laughed, he didn't care, he personally thought he look fabulous.  
"There just jealous 'cause they don't have a sick hoods," he said. He was on his way through Rustburo. A Mawile was at his side, skipping along with him.  
He stopped outside a large building and pointed epically.  
"See that Mawile, that's our target!" He announced for the world to hear.  
"Mummy," said a passing boy. "That man is scary."  
"Just keep moving dear," said his women. "Don't make eye contact, just walk!"  
"Ah, kids," chuckled the man.  
"Mawile," said the Mawile tugged at his leg. The man watched as another man dressed in a casual green suit walked out of the building. The man and his Mawile jumped into a bush.  
"That's our target Mawile," said the man. "We'll follow and see what he does, then get him!"  
"Mawile," the two chuckled evilly in unison.

* * *

Oldale Town

Yuki was walking back through Oldale Town. His newly caught Starly on his shoulder. Treeko was back in his PokeBall. As he entered he started to head west towards Route 102.  
As he was about to leave a nerdily dressed man, stopped him.  
"Wait, I'm sketching the footprints of a rare Pokemon," he gestured to some footprints on the ground.  
Yuki could clearly see they were the guys footprints but decided not to say anything.  
He headed back into the town.  
"Might as well get some supplies," he thought. "And I suppose I should heal my Pokemon at the Centre."

* * *

Ye Olde Café – Oldale Town

Sasha had had a similar problem. Upon trying to leave via Route 102 she had been stopped by the same nerd. She had already healed her Pokemon and was currently partaking of some light refreshment at a small café near the PokeMart.  
"Well I suppose I'll just have to wait," she thought.  
Then she saw Oki walking towards the same exit.  
"He'll be back," she thought.  
She decided she might as well go train her two Pokemon a bit. She walked through the town with Mudkip and Shinx trotting along behind her.  
She went up towards Route 103, she knew Yuki'd gone up there earlier. "Wonder if he caught anything," she wondered.  
As she entered the route she saw that it seemed completely bare. She went to the northern most point and trees blocked her path.  
"Guess the map was correct," she thought.  
Mudkip and Shinx started to sniff curiously at a bush, Sasha looked and a flock of Tailow suddenly emerged from it, flying high at full speed.  
"Argh," she cried as she fell to the ground the Tailows flying all around. "Fend them off, Mudkip; Water Gun and Shinx; Spark!"  
Mudkip opened her mouth and a jet of water blasted out and hit one of the tiny birds. She continued to soak each one until they weren't able to take off again due to the weight.  
Then as they hit the ground, Shinx ran up to them and gave them a hit with his paw, which was now charged with electricity from the gold rings around his feet.  
Soon all the Tailow retreated back to the trees.  
"Looks like we got rid of them for now," thought Sasha. "But they'll be back, and in greater numbers. We should leave."  
The trio headed back towards Oldale Town, Sasha checked her PokeDex while she walked. "Seems you both levelled up," she smiled to herself.

* * *

Oldale Town Western Exit

Yuki stood and looked at what he couldn't believe. Treeko and Starly were on each of his shoulders watching as well, none of them could believe it.  
"What the hell happened?" thought Yuki.  
The nerd that had stopped him earlier was lying in a pool of blood on the grass; his neck had clearly been broken.  
Treeko and Starly exchanged looks, both trying to make sense of it.  
After a minute Yuki just decided to leave as soon as he could and forget about the nerd.  
"Not my problem," he thought and walked off along Route 102.


	3. Chapter 3

Petalburgh City

Sasha sat in the Pokemon Centre with Mudkip and Shinx, going through her PokeDex; both of her Pokemon were close to evolving, if her calculations were correct.

"Should I take on the Gym Leader here?" she thought. "I heard he's really tough, might be best to wait and get the Rustburo one first."

She looked over at the TV in the corner, the news was on, several people were crowding around. Sasha walked over to see what was happening.

On the screen was a reporter wearing a pink tank top.

"And so, the suspicious happenings here in Rustburo are still unexplained. The sightings of several men in strange red hoods is possibly connected but as yet unconfirmed," she was saying. "Police are continuing their investigations, and now back to you Tom."

"I'd say we're dealing with something like Team Rocket, could they be back," said an elderly man.

"It's in all possible father," said a woman holding a Happiney. "But they'd never say something like that on the news."

Sasha was baffled. She'd heard a lot about Team Rockets workings, and wondered if it was possible.

* * * * *  
Rustburo City Park

"So what do you think Gabby?" asked a man wearing a white shirt, jeans and a sideways worn baseball cap, he held a TV Camera carefully in his hands. A Loudred was beside him holding a boom mic.

"What do you mean?" asked the women who'd been on TV as she sat on a park bench.

"About the happenings and the guys in the red hoods, duh," replied the man.

"Hard to say," said Gabby. "If we get any death threats or such in the next few days then I suppose we could say they're connected," she joked. "Just relax Ty."

Ty wasn't sure. "It's really freaky, all this stuff."

"Just be glad we've finally got a half decent story to cover. 'The Mysterious Red Hoods' is a good lead I'd say."

"Easy for you to say," muttered Ty. "If this is really good you'll get promoted to Anchorwomen, what'll I do, stay out here filming old women hording Skitty."

The women stood up and hugged the man.

"Don't worry," she said. "I told you I wouldn't let that happen," she gave him a look that would make a man instantly fall in love. Ty blushed and nearly dropped his camera.

"W-w-we should get into be- into the van," he stuttered. His Loudred sweat dropped and gave him a good bump in the back of the head with the boom mic.

* * * * *  
Route 102

"Starly, finish this with Wing Attack!" commanded Yuki.

Starly flew in close to the Zigzagoon and using her right wing slapped it several times across the face.

"Goooon," it groaned s it rolled a few times and then fell unconscious.

"Zigzag!" called the girl as she ran over towards her Pokemon. "Are you alright?' she asked desperately.

She picked it up and gave it a gentle shake, when he could only groan she pulled out a PokeBall. "You did well Zigzag, come on back," and red energy absorbed the racoon Pokemon.

Yuki held out his right arm and Starly flew back to him, landing on it.

"Good job Starly," he said giving her a pat.

"Starly," chirped the starling Pokemon and then she started to glow brilliantly.

"What the hell," yelled Yuki.

Starly began to change form as she glowed fluorescently.

When she'd finished she was completely different.

"Ravia," she tweeted and pruned Yuki's hair.

"Cool," he thought. He dug around in pocket of his cargo pants and found his PokeDex. He checked out the information on the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Staravia," he thought. "Awesome."

"Star, Staravia," agreed the Starling Pokemon.

* * * * *  
Route 104 South

"Okay," thought Oki. "Petalburgh Woods goes through to Rustburo City, and then I could battle a Gym."

Oki was deep in thought and then turned around when he sensed a presence, his trench coat making an epic twirl. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Just an old man," said a balding man. He had a Wingull on his scalp. "I'm going for a walk, if you don't mind."

"Oh, you may pass," said Oki.

Just as the old man passed him, a sudden flash of blue rolled past them and a jet of water knocked the old man over.

"WTF!" exclaimed Oki.

A Marill then emerged from the bushes and sprayed more water, Oki avoided it.

"Torchic, Togepi; Battle positions!" Ordered Oki. The chicken and the egg emerged and got ready to fight.

"Torchic; Ember," said Oki.

Torchic readied a small ball of flame in his mouth.

"Marill!" said the Aqua Mouse and extinguished the fire.

"Chic?"

"Damn," thought Oki.

"You're a new trainer aren't you?" sweat dropped the old man.

"Shut up," muttered Oki. "_In time I shall be supreme ruler of the entire world_."

"What?'

"Um nothing," said Oki. "Togepi; Metronome."

Togepi waved his little hands. "Toge, Toge, Pi!" he cried and a green ball formed between his hands, it had electricity like patterns inside of it.

"What is that?" asked Oki.

"Energy Ball," said the old man. "A rather powerful Grass type attack."

"Splendid," thought Oki.

Togepi launched the Energy Ball at the Marill, it hit hard and the Marill rolled back and fell of a ledge into the ocean.

"Good job Togepi," said Oki and hugged the little egg Pokemon. "You did so well."

"This kids weird," thought the old man. "And a bit feisty, I like that." He smiled.

Oki felt a tingle in his back. "My Paeodo Senses are tingling," he muttered.

* * * * *  
Outside The Petalburgh Gym

Sasha stood outside the Gym, still deciding weather or not to go inside.

"Alright," she thought. "I've decided."

Mudkip and Shinx wondered what she'd decided.

"We'll go to Rustburo first," she said as Mudkip and Shinx comidically fell over.

She was about to leave when a boy with green hair, wearing a white button up shirt appeared behind a tree.

"Are you a Pokemon trainer?" he asked.

Sasha looked behind her. "Is he a pervert," she wondered and shivered a little.

"Are you?'

"Erm, yes," she answered.

"Oh, that must be nice," said the boy. "Going on an adventure with Poke-" he doubled over coughing hoarsely and Sasha thought he might hack up blood.

"Are you alright?" asked Sasha.

"Fine," said the boy. "I always cough like that."

Sasha helped the boy up.

"I'm Wally," he introduced himself.

"I'm Sasha," said Sasha. "And this is Mudkip and Shinx."

The two Pokemon eyed the newcomer with inquisitive looks.

"Cool," said Wally. "I wish I had a Pokemon, but my mum says my condition is too bad for it," he then looked depressed.

Sasha felt sorry for the boy. "Tell you what," she said. "How about we catch you a Pokemon, your mum doesn't have to know."

"Really?" asked Wally.

"Really, really."

The two of them headed back towards Route 102.

* * * * *  
Devon Corporation Building – Rustburo City

The man in the red hood stood by a lamppost outside the Devon Corporation building. His Mawile was standing beside him. His target had decided to go back into the building, making the man in the red hood was getting frustrated.

He could see several people looked at him oddly.

"Jealous folk," he chuckled.

"Excuse me sir," a woman wearing a pink tank top said. "I'm Gabby, a news reporter for Hoenn Today, and I was wondering if you could give us a few words on why you're dressed the way you are."

The man in the red hood smiled at her before answering. "Because you're just jealous you sl-"

"Hey," interrupted Ty, standing between them. "That's no way to speak to a lady."

"What are you, her boyfriend," said the man.

Ty blushed bright pink. "N-no, b-but," he managed to find his words. "I want you too apologise," he said, trailing off at the end.

Red Hooded man looked at him oddly. "No." He said bluntly.

"I said," Ty replied. "Apologise."

"And I said," said Red hooded man, pausing for drama. "No."

"Then I'll battle you," said Ty, readying a PokeBall.

"Ty stop," said Gabby, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ty would usually go berserk that Gabby would even physically acknowledge his body, but he could now. "He's refused to apologise, he can't just get away with it. I have to defend your honour."

"Loudred, make some noise!" Ty sent out his Loudred to battle the red hooded man.

The man in the red hood jumped back a good distance. "Mawile, lets do it!"

Mawile jumped in front of his trainer.

"Mawile!"

"Loudred!"

"Loudred use Uproar!" commanded Ty.

"Mawile, counter with Iron Head!"

Loudred began shouting loudly. "Loudred! Loud! Loud! Loudred!"

Mawile charged at Loudred, his forehead and mouth like growth began to shine like steel as he butted Loudred in the chin with his forehead, the growth then slammed into Loudred face, knocking him to the pavement causing a large crack.

"Tsk, tsk," tsked red hood. "I'd have thought you'd put up a better fight for the lady. Wahahahaha."

Just then red hooded man saw a man wearing a green suit walking towards the southern end of Rustburo.

"Damn, the target!" he thought. "Mawile, bug out!"

The two began to run after the man.

After they'd left Ty walked over to his Loudred.

"Are you okay buddy?" he asked as he tried to get a response.

Suddenly he felt a slap over the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he whimpered as he saw Gabby looking down on him red-faced.

"You idiot, there goes our story!"

"I'm sorry," said Ty as he crossed his legs. "But I couldn't let him speak to you like that."

"People are pricks," said gabby. "I've accepted that fact, you should too. Especially men."

Ty looked at her in a confused way. "What?"

"But not you," smiled Gabby. "You're an exception."

"Oh gee thanks," muttered Ty.

* * * * *  
Route 104 South

Oki had been invited back to the old man's house and offered tea.

The man had introduced himself as Captain Briney. An old seaman. He and his Wingull Peeko had sailed the most treacherous seas in the world. Oki was sure he'd seen a copy of 'Treasure Island' in the bookcase when he'd entered.

"So if you ever need transport over water just remember the name Briney," he announced at the end of his story. "Whether it be to Dewford, Slateport of Pacifiglog towns."

"I'll be sure to," said Oki. Although personally he hoped he'd never set foot near this house again.

"Say," Briney said, pouring Oki another cup of tea. Oki didn't know where to dump it since the pot plant next to the table was already saying signs of dying. "Have you heard about the goings on with those men in red hoods?'

Oki was interested. "What sort of goings on?"

"Well it's all just rumours, nothing solid," said Briney, Oki's interest depleted. "But apparently they're responsible for several Pokemon around Hoenn going crazy."

"Like the Marill?" asked Oki.

"Indeed," said Briney.

After bravely sculling the tea, Oki departed the house with an objective. Find these red hoods and enslave them.

* * * * *  
Route 102

"What kind of Pokemon would you like?" Sasha asked Wally as they watched the various Pokemon.

Wally looked at the various Pokemon on the Route. "That one," he decided pointing at a Ralts.

"Alright," Sasha pushed a PokeBall into his hand. "First have Mudkip weaken it for you."

Wally turned and looked down at Mudkip who looked back up, waiting a command.

"Okay…" Wally trailed off. "Water Gun!" he ordered.

"Mudkip!" she cried shooting a jet of Water from her mouth. The Ralts was hit with the water, then turned and looked at its pursuers.

"Ralts," she murmured and then, the horn on head glowed blue, Mudkip's eyes glowed as well. She hit her head onto the ground a few times until the glowing stopped.

"Use another Water Gun!" Wally called.

"Kip!" the mudfish Pokemon skirted more water at the Ralts. The Ralts countered by using another confusion.

"Throw the Pokeball," Sasha instructed. Wally threw the PokeBall at Ralts. It opened and absorbed it. Then shook a few time before sparking and staying put.

"Did I. Do it?" Asked Wally.

"Yeah you did," Sasha congratulated. Wally smiled before bending over and coughing again.

"Are you okay?" Sasha worried.

"Fine," said Wally. "We should get back home, my mum'll be worried."

"Okay," said Sasha and the two began heading back to Petalburgh City. Then suddenly Mudkip began to glow fluorescently.

"Muuuudkiiiiiiiiiip!" she cried as she rapidly grew. Her form began changing. Her arms and legs began larger, her single fin tail become dual-finned. The star-like gills on her cheeks became pointed. After the change was complete, she stood up on her hind legs and announced. "Marshtomp."

"Awesome," though Sasha. "You got your first Pokemon, and now, my Marshtomp's evolved."

The two cheered on Marshtomp for evolving then continued back to Petalburgh.


	4. Chapter 4

Petalburgh Woods (Northern Exit)

The man wearing the red hood left the news reporters behind and followed the Devon Worker out of the southern end of town. He hoped to ambush him on Route 104, but there were too many witnesses.

"We'll wait until he's in the forest," Red hood informed Mawile.

The red hooded man watched as the Devon Corporation worker dawdled through the woods. He had released a Shroomish from a Poke Ball.  
"Dammit, I should just attack him already," decided the man. Mawile agreed.

The Devon Worker ran round the corner, Red Hood and his Mawile quickly followed him.

Petalburgh Woods

"Finish up with Spark" Sasha commanded. Shinx ran towards the enemy Wurmple, his ankles had started to generate electricity that covered his whole body.

"Shi!" He cried as she tackled the Wurmple, the charge transferred and the Bug Pokemon toppled over.

"No Wurmple!" the bug catcher said, bringing his Pokemon back.

Shinx returned to Sasha's side where he was congratulated. "Great work," Sasha said. The bug catcher worked over and offered a handful of money.

"Here," he said. "But my Super Bug Pokemon will you next time!"

"I'm sure," Sasha said, trying not to laugh.

Sash continued through the woods, with Shinx running alongside, he look curiously at all the different Pokemon in the trees.

"I wonder if I should catch any of these Pokemon," thought Sasha. "I'm sure a Grass or Bug type could be useful."

She rounded a corner and a man wearing a green suit was there.

"Excuse me," he said. "But my Shroomish seems to have gone missing."

"Shroomish?" Sasha asked, she vaguely knew the Pokemon. "Where'd you last see it?"

"I was just walking with it, I turn around for a second and she's gone!"

Suddenly they heard a cry from the trees.

"Shroo!"

Sasha and the man turned as a red flash jumped out and leapt to the top of a tree across from it.

"You!" He pointed and yelled. "I was planning to ambush you in Rustburo, but you just had to dawdle about in these woods, well now I've got your little Shroomish!"

He snapped his fingers and Mawile walked out, holding Shroomish in his jaws.

"Shroomish!" cried the Devon Worker.

"Who are you!" demanded Sasha.

Red Hood clapped his hands and struck a pose. "I'm the main assassin for the Red Hood gang! My name strikes fear in the hearts of many! My Mawile's jaw is just epic! And my name! Jacob! From Team Magma!"

Jacob looked down and saw Sasha and the Devon Worker eyeing a map.

"So you see, once you're on Route 104 you just go across the bridge and then you're pretty much in Rustburo," said the Devon Worker.

Sasha nodded. "I see, then there's a sign directing me to the gym."

"Indeed."

"Were you even listening!" Yelled Jacob.

"Not really," said Sasha.

"That's it! The Devon Man can wait! I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

"Challenge accepted," said Sasha. "Shinx!"

"Since Mawile's busy," Jacob laughed. "Growlithe!"

Jacob threw a PokeBall and his Growlithe emerged. "Growl!"

Route 104 (North)

Yuki stumbled out of the forest. "Finally!" he panted, lying on the ground and closing his eyes.

His Staravia landed on his back and began pecking out his head.

"Five more minutes," he yawned.

"Star!" She cried and used Wing Attack.

Yuki rolled over and grasped Staravia with his hand, and pinned her to the ground.

"Watashi wa sakana o imasen!" He yelled.

"Still got the Foreign Language Syndrome?" Yuki turned and saw Oki standing near the lakeside, his Togepi on his head.

"So what?" Yuki asked standing up as Staravia flew up and perched on his shoulder.

Oki stepped away from the lake, a distinct zip being heard. "What the hell was he just doing!" Yuki thought.

"I see you caught a Staravia," said Oki.

"As you a Togepi," Yuki nodded.

The two remained silent before Yuki said. "Okay lets cut the silence and battle."

"Challenge accepted," said Oki.

Yuki face palmed. "That line is so overused."

"Either way, Togepi!"

Togepi jumped off Oki's head and landed, ready to fight. "Togepi; battle position!"

"You gonna battle with your breakfast?" Yuki tried to contain the laughter.

"And what will you be using? That disobedient Wood Gecko?'

"No," said Yuki. "Staravia, scramble that egg!"

Staravia and Togepi eyed each other down.

"Togepi use Metronome!" Oki ordered.

Togepi waved his fingers about before the spikes on his head folded in and he rolled towards Staravia.

"Rollout," muttered Oki. "So once again it's an attack that will work."

"That's if it hits," Yuki smirked. "Staravia get into the air!"

Staravia flapped her wings lifting high into the air. Togepi rolled under it and Yuki had to jump out of the way.

"Metronome again!"

Togepi uncoiled and waved his fingers again. This time the grass around him glowed and green energy was absorbed into Togepi's body.

"Gepi!" He yelled as the green aura turned into a yellow glow on his head, and then into an array of stars that flew upwards towards Staravia.

"Avoid those as well!"

Staravia moved slightly to the left, the stars homed in and barraged her.

"Ravi!" She cried as she fell to the ground.

"Swift?" said Yuki. "Then what was with the green stuff at the start?"

"Obviously Nature power," Oki stated obviously.

"Great, Swift never misses," muttered Yuki before smirking. "Just like; Aerial Ace!"

Staravia flew high up and then came plummeting down at blinding speed, she straightened up right before hitting the ground and struck Togepi with a powerful pecking motion.

"Via!" She cried.

"Pi!" He cried out.

"We won't take this," said Oki. "Togepi, Metronome again!"

Togepi waved his fingers once more before he started glowing white hot; flames began to engulf his body.

"What's that?" wondered Oki. "Flare Blitz?"

"No," Yuki's face was filled with pure horror. "I'd suggest you jump back and get as far away from the egg as possible as I'm about to do."

Yuki crouched then launched himself back just as Togepi exploded in a massive fiery Explosion.

Rustburo City Pokemon Center

The nurse passed Ty the PokeBall with his Loudred in it.

"Thank you," he said as the nurse eyed him inquisitively.

He hurried back outside where Gabby was waiting by a van, her Magnemite hovering around looking at a lamppost with love in its eye.

"Sorry I took so long," he smiled weakly.

Gabby didn't say anything but turned to look as a woman dressed rather smartly walked down the street towards them.

"Hello Roxanne," said Gabby, greeting her childhood friend.

"Gabby," said Roxanne, beginning to run and meeting hands with Gabby. "I didn't think you were still here."

"Yes, we had to wait for Ty to heal Loudred."

"Hello Roxanne," Ty said blandly.

Roxanne merely nodded to acknowledge him.

"Have you gotten any leads on these mysterious Red Hoods yet?" enquired Roxanne.

"Well we would've done," said Gabby. "If it hadn't been for _someone_," she looked at Ty on the last word.

Ty blushed and began making sure the van was ready.

Roxanne giggled. "Well I'm sure you'll find something out soon."

"Thanks," said Gabby. "By the way, how's the Gym Leader business?"

"Good, haven't seen any really good trainers yet," Roxanne was disappointed. "But Prof. Birch tells me to expect three good trainers soon, so I'm on the look out for them."

"Well good luck," said Gabby. "But we'd better get going, we got a lead on the Red Hoods, so we're off to Slateport."

"Drive safely," Roxanne waved as Gabby got in the drivers seat, whilst Ty travelled in back.

Magnemite, looking heart broken, said goodbye to the lamppost and got in. The van drove off leaving Roxanne standing by herself.

"I wonder if those three trainers will be here soon," she pondered before walking back to the gym.

There was suddenly a loud explosion in the distance and Roxanne whipped around producing a PokeBall. "I best go check what happened," she muttered.

Petalburgh Woods

Sasha, Jacob and the Devon Worker all looked to the North upon hearing the explosion, they saw some trees where on fire.

"What the hell?" said Sasha.

"Never mind that," said Jacob, turning back to the battle. "Let the battle begin!"

"Fine, Shinx use Spark!"

"Growlithe counter with Flame Wheel!

Shinx's ankles began producing electricity that covered his body and he ran towards Growlithe. Meanwhile Growlithe blasted out fire that began making a wheel around his body, curling into a ball himself, he was turned over and over by the heat. Picking up speed he collided with Shinx, then flew back with electricity covering his body.

"Lithe!"

Meanwhile Shinx was thrown back with fire on his body.

"Inx!"

"Growlithe now use Bite!"

"Shinx, you use Bite too!"

Shinx and Growlithe bit each other hard, they seemed to take equal damage.

"This is gonna be a long battle," Jacob growled.

"Shinx, use Spark, and then latch on with Bite!"

"Shi-!" Shinx cried tackling Growlithe with a Spark. "-Inx!" He finished by grabbing Growlithe with Bite, this caused Growlithe to sustain more damage from the electricity from prolonged exposure.

"Damn you," Jacob yelled. "Growlithe use Fire Fang!"

Growlithe's fangs turned red hot, then caught fire. "Growl!" He cried biting down on Shinx with the flames.

"Shin!" Shinx groaned.

"Use Bite once more!" Sasha called. Shinx whipped around and bit into Growlithe.

"Liiiithe!" The Puppy Pokemon cried as he collapsed.

"What?" Jacob was dumbfounded. "But how?"

"Beats me," said Sasha. "I only became a trainer a few days ago."

"What!" Jacob nearly screamed.

Shinx then glow fluorescently and grew rapidly.

"Shinx is evolving?" Sasha said in wonderment.

Shinx soon finished growing and looked somewhat mean now.

"Luxio," he said looking up towards Sasha.

She checked her PokeDex and read the entry on the new Pokemon.

"So now you're a Luxio," she smiled. Luxio smiled and she gave him a pat.

"You do realise he still has my Shroomish right?" asked the Devon Worker.

"Oh right," said Sasha. "Luxio use Spark on that Mawile!"

Luxio tackled Jacob's Mawile whose jaws opened freeing Shroomish.

"Not so fast!" Jacob yelled. "Mawile use Crunch!"

"Luxio Spark!"

Luxio hit Mawile with another Spark as he clamped down his jaws.

"On second thoughts," said Jacob. He jumped at the Devon Worker and grabbing a parcel. "Let's just take these and go," he laughed.

Jacob and his Mawile ran into the bushes and were gone.

"My goods!" said the Devon Worker. "What'll I do now?"

Sasha shrugged. "You good try getting back to Rustburo and reporting the theft."

"I suppose I'll have to," the Devon Worker held his Shroomish. Sasha sighed before leading the way towards the northern end of the forest.

Route 104 North

Oki stirred and looked across the now destroyed route.

"Something tells me I'd better leave."

He looked and saw his Togepi lying down, presumably knocked out.

"Togepi!" he gasped and dived down to pick it up.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Yuki muttered from a few metres away, his Staravia, with a scorched wing, in his arms. "How the hell did that egg explode like that?'

"He he, that's my Togepi," Oki smirked. "Shall we continue?"

"Fine," said Yuki.

The trainers retook their positions.

"Torchic, you turn!"

"Go get 'em Tree-"

Yuki was interrupted by his Treeko's large tail smacking him across the face. He rolled over before picking the Pokemon up by its temple.

"I will freaking sell you to research facility that'll perform wacky experiments on you while your still alive!" he muttered in and evil undertone. "Now," He drew his arm back before throwing Treeko at Oki's Torchic. "Get in there and use Pound!"

"Torchic, Ember!" Oki ordered, Torchic spat a small fireball at Treeko just as he landed a foot away.

Treeko's eyes filled with rage. "TREE!" he yelled before spinning around and sending Torchic flying a few metres with a Pound.

"Ye-heah now that's the kind of attack you should do!" Yuki cheered, too soon, Treeko leapt back and whacked him across the face once again. "Get back in there," he growled.

"Torchic, Ember again!"

"Chic!" he cried as another fireball went flying at Treeko.

"Quick Attack, and then Pound!"

Treeko ran towards Torchic, avoiding the Ember shot.

"Once again!" Oki called as Torchic hit Treeko at point blank range.

Treeko did a barrel roll to but out a fire on his belly. Then his eyes glowed black and he jumped at Torchic.

"What was that attack?" Yuki wondered. "Some kinda distorted Quick Attack?"

"He he, distorted," Oki muttered. "Ember once more!"

Instead Torchic pecked Treeko hard right between the eyes.

"Hey!" Oki called. "Do what I tell you!"

Torchic looked at Oki giving him puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay do what you want," Oki smiled.

Suddenly both Treeko and Torchic began glowing fluorescently and rapidly grew changing forms.

"WTF!" cried Oki.

"Olla senor?" Yuki randomly blurted.

Treeko and Torchic finished glowing and had now completely changed forms.

"Great, my disobedient crappy Wood Gecko evolved into-"

Yuki was cut off as the new evolution slammed him across the face with a long vine-like growth protruding from it's head.

"An even more disobedient crappy Wood Gecko."

"Yeah, we my chicken evolved into a fighting cock!"

"Gross."

Both pulled out their PokeDexes. "Gro-Vy-Le," Yuki hmmed.

"Combusken, interesting. Shall we continue?"

"We shall!"

"Combusken, Double Kick!"

"Grovyle, Quick Attack!"

Grovyle ran and tackled Yuki at a high speed. "On Combusken!"

It was too late, as Grovyle turned to look Combusken brought a foot down onto his back, then Combusken swiftly spun around before delivering a second smashing kick to Grovyle's chest. A pair of blows that would defiantly break some bones, had Pokemon followed the laws of physics.

"I think that leaves your Grovyle knocked out."

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Yuki, bringing it back to its PokeBall. "But I won the first round."

"Hardly."

"I'm leaving now," said Yuki just as he realised the bridge to Rustburo had been destroyed. "Bollocks!"


End file.
